


Oh Heaven, Go Easy On Me Now

by Bad Samaritan (quodpersortem)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Implied D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quodpersortem/pseuds/Bad%20Samaritan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt by <a href="http://dean-bangs-cas-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/">dean-bangs-cas-in-the-impala</a> who was kind enough to prompt me with this: </p><p>  <i>Human Cas and Dean on a hunt. Cas forgets that he's not an angel anymore and almost gets himself killed by a warewolf/vampire/your chouce, scaring shit our of Dean. After getting back to the motel and treating Cas' wounds as a punishment Dean spanks him which leads to hot banging.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Heaven, Go Easy On Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, it's still unbeta'd. I'll get to it later, but I wanted to have it up so the requester can read it right away. I just figured it would be a loss to not put it on AO3. So uh, any mistakes are mine and if you're really bothered by something, feel free to point it out.
> 
> Title comes from [Heaven Go Easy On Me](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vd2fY2QVF70) by the Head and the Heart.

Dean drags Cas into the motel, still shaking with the aftermath. The Wendigo they’d been after was a clever one, far cleverer than he was used to, and it ended in a wrestle. Dean had been trying to save the kid that was bungling off his arms on a rope, his fingers moving frantically at the knot, while Cas’d been armed with the second flamethrower—Dean’s own having fallen into the mud by his feet.

He first throws Cas into the shower, clothes and all, and turns on the hot spray as he tries to burn out the idea of Cas getting killed. He’s still angry, still furious at how Cas even dared trying to see if his angel mojo was coming back yet in a situation where he’d almost gotten killed. 

He’s none too gentle washing Castiel’s scars, not deep enough to need stitching but definitely deep enough to make him hurt. He drops Cas’ sodden clothes in a corner of the cubicle, then hoists him up to hose away the pink suds of soap.

Cas is shivering by the time he gets out of the shower, and Dean does help him dry off. Then he sets Cas down on the seat of the toilet and puts plasters over the wounds that are still bleeding. He checks Cas’ eyes, still not speaking because he does not trust himself to not start shouting, and then finally he gives Cas his shirt.

Cas’ eyebrows raise, but Dean shakes his head. “No pants for you tonight,” he tells Cas, and tries not to cringe when Cas’ shoulders drop. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says as he follows Dean back into the room. “I shouldn’t—I forgot, Dean. I forgot.” He sounds so crestfallen that Dean turns around and gives him a grimace, sad at the realization that Cas might very well be speaking the truth. The next time he opens his mouth, he sounds gentler.

“I know. I know, Cas, but this can’t happen again. C’mere.” He sits down on the edge of a bed and pats on the sheets next to him. Cas sits down and turns his body into Dean’s, who hugs him briefly before he says, “Lay down on your stomach, on the bed. Leave your legs off the mattress, I want you to support yourself on the floor.”

Cas is shivering again, goose bumps rising along his skin. His shirt rucks up to show his lower back and he grinds his crotch into the mattress. Dean doesn’t tell Cas what he’s going to do, regardless of having never done it before. Instead he strokes his hand down the cure of Cas’ ass, perfectly round and smooth, and Cas gasps. 

“I’m not going to fuck you,” Dean says, and then lifts his hand and slaps Cas lightly, his hand landing on the line where Cas’ butt and thigh meet. 

“Dean!” Cas squeals, although it can’t have been from pain. 

“Yeah,” Dean says, tone affirmative as he raises his hand again. This time he slaps Cas harder, his ass wiggling and a faint red spot blossoming where his touch landed. Cas keeps quiet, apart from a little noise he swallows before Dean can discern what it is. He knows Cas will tell him to stop if it gets too much, so he keeps going, slapping one cheek and then another, interchanging until his hand is tingling and burning and Cas’ entire backside is pink. A few slaps land on the tops of his thighs, on hard muscle, and those make Cas jerk hardest, gasp loudest as he grinds into the bed. Dean grins—he should’ve known Cas would get off on it.

After a while he shoves Cas’ legs apart, dragging his thumb along the backside of Cas’ balls where they’ve been squeezed against the bed and between his legs. They’re flushed and drawn up, enough so for Dean to tell that yes, Cas is most definitely turned on. Then he pushes his finger against Cas’ hole, Cas eagerly trying to press back on it although Dean isn’t going to do this without lubricant.

“Dean,” Cas gasps, still fidgeting on the bed. “Dean, please, please,” and Dean slaps him another couple of times for good measure, one of his hits landing precariously close to Cas’ balls.

He’s hard in his jeans, arousal ignored in favor of punishing Cas, but he thinks it’s enough for now. He doesn’t want Cas to come from getting spanked—maybe another time, but not today. Dean grabs the lube from his duffel, leaving Cas squirming on the bed before Dean tells him he can lose his shirt, and then quickly slicks up two fingers and slides them in at once. If there’s one thing he’s discovered over the past several months they’ve been doing this, is that Cas is a greedy masochistic beast in the shack. 

Dean can’t say he can complain; he gets off on it as much as Cas does.

He scissors his fingers around a couple of times, feeling Cas’ body relax as he gives in to the feeling, his own dick twitching. Then he adds a third finger with another generous dollop of lube. It doesn't take long before he doesn’t feel resistance from Cas’ muscles, and when Cas is pliant and relaxed (and his ass still flushed, Jesus Christ, Dean’s going to have to add this image to his wank fodder), Dean shucks his shirt and pulls down his jeans. Then he pours some more lube onto his cock, hoists Cas up by his hips so he’s on all fours on the bed, and guides himself inside.

He moans when he’s fully inside, the feeling of Cas comparing to nothing else, and it must be the amounts of love he feels even though that’s a strange idea when he’s so horny he thinks he’s going to explode in five seconds. Dean takes a while before he starts moving, savoring the way Cas tries to push back onto him, tries to force Dean into fucking him. 

Dean would love to do that, too. To give in to what he and Cas want and fuck him into the mattress, until they both see stars. First, though, he needs to make sure of something. “Will you ever put us into danger like that again?”

Cas shakes his head, and Dean rewards him with a slow roll of his hips. “Or try a weapon you’re not sure of before a weapon you know will work for sure?”

Again, Cas nods and Dean rolls his hips again.

“Will you never do anything again that requires me punishing you?” This time Cas stills, and when he turns his head up, Dean can see the glint in his eye, the smirk in the corner of his mouth. Jesus, he should’ve known. 

Regardless of the answer, Dean pulls out again. This time he pushes in fast enough to rattle the bed, he and Cas gasping in unison. “Faster,” Cas begs, and Dean obeys before the words even register, his body taking over from him as he slams into Cas, chasing his relief. 

He reaches around under Cas, his other hand gripping Cas’ hip hard enough to leave bruises—the one of his thumb is going to be in the soft fold between thigh and ass and right where Dean spanked Cas and he moans at the idea of having marked him so thoroughly. His other hand finds Cas dick after a little searching. He lets it bob between his free fingers for a little while before gripping it, keeping it steady and allowing Cas to fuck forwards into his hand and backwards onto his cock. The rhythm he’s setting is relentless and desperate and Dean watches sweat bead on Cas’ back.

He leans in to lick at it and then starts to stroke Cas’ dick, countering the rhythm he’s set so Cas is crying out, the multitude of sensations washing over him until he’s contracting his muscles around Dean, his entire body going rigid. He’s gasping out Dean’s name and clutching at the sheets, unable to move anymore as he’s hovering on the edge of his climax. Dean takes over again, fucking him as fast as he can and moaning loudly as he slips his fingers over Cas’ slit, right when his sperm starts splashing against them before dripping down onto the bed in sticky strings.

That’s what does Dean in, feeling Cas come in all possible ways, and he lets himself go, buried deep inside Cas and all his muscles tense as he shoots his load into Cas.

When he’s done coming, he carefully pulls himself out, come already dripping down Cas’ legs, and collapses onto the bed next to him. Cas carefully lowers himself onto his stomach, his muscles trembling with exertion. Dean pulls him closer, wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead, his nose, eyes, and mouth.

“You get why it’s so important for me that you stay alive, yeah?” he asks quietly, and Cas, with his eyes burning bright, nods and kisses Dean back.

It doesn’t take long before they drag pillows down to their heads, falling asleep entangled and right within their own mess. It doesn’t matter much anyway, there’s no one around to witness it and for some reason it makes Dean feel all the closer to Cas.

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so, I feel kind of weird doing this but if you have a prompt and you like me as an author, you can always message me [here](http://purplecockhead.tumblr.com/ask). I mightn't have time right away (even though I usually do) but I do tend to fill all my prompts--unless there are squicks I can't get over... Fyi those squicks are far and few between and are p. much only feminization (not to be confused with cross-dressing which I'm all for), heavy underage and mpreg. ~~No, I didn't forget watersports and I'll do scat under certain circumstances.~~


End file.
